


【VH】You can (not) change 11

by GDgood



Category: VH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDgood/pseuds/GDgood





	【VH】You can (not) change 11

 R18

 

 

 

 

_It’s always the little things that seep into your soul._

 

 

 

 

 

Harry與Voldemort的擁吻不知道持續了多久，直到他的嘴唇都發麻了，忍不住發出停止的嗚咽聲，才讓男人願意放過他。少年慢慢地將兩人交融的鼻息拉開，視線從對方深沉的紅眸，游移到微張的嘴唇，他定神一看便注意到那乾燥的薄唇被他吻得水亮濕潤，頓時甜蜜的心情變得更飄飄然了。

 

「借我貓頭鷹，得寫信給Dumbledore教授還有Ron他們，可不能讓他們擔心我的行蹤。」少年拉開那隻不安分地揉著他屁股的手，仰頭再輕啄男人的嘴唇，看著對方皺起的眉頭又補上一句，「晚一點再來找你。」

 

Harry沒等男人有所反應就雀躍地離開書房，傻笑著往莊園的貓頭鷹棚走去，路途中伸出手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，不用照鏡子就能猜得出一定是又紅又腫的。

 

他覺得好奇怪，他們只是分開一個禮拜而已，可是為什麼再次見面就覺得喜歡的情緒變得更強烈了，而且他終於知道第一堂魔藥課上教授展示的Amortentia（迷情劑），他聞到了糖漿餡餅、飛天掃帚的乾燥氣味之外，還有一股準是在Slytherin莊園聞過的味道，原來就是男人身上的香味，更別提他抱著Voldemort的那一刻，才真的感受到內心的陰霾完全被驅逐了，不知道男人是否也有同樣的感受。

 

 

少年在鳥棚裡寫了兩封言簡意賅的信，差遣了一隻剛睡醒的小傢伙送去Hogwarts，目送著褐色身影消失在天際後，把墨水與信紙賽進包裡，他滿慶幸自己揹著書包去找校長的，不然這個周末準備要寫的作業與魁地奇的選拔名單都留在宿舍的話，禮拜天回學校他就得熬夜完成了。

 

Harry本來預計下午要與Hermione、Ron 一起練習弗立維教授佈置的無聲版的Aquamenti（水水噴咒、造水咒）＊，畢竟要不依賴咒語音調變出預期的水量是很不容易的，只是他的學習計畫都被Voldemort的惡作劇打亂了，不過他腦筋一轉就決定立刻回到書房，因為一邊完成藥草學的作業，還能與男人膩在一起，這樣一舉兩得的好計畫怎麼想都滿意，於是他一進書房就搬了張椅子坐在一直調笑地盯著他看的男人身旁，在對方專屬的辦公桌愉快地寫起作業。

 

 

Voldemort注視著坐在他身旁低頭寫著作業的Harry，寬大木桌的一角被少年擺放了文具與參考書籍，對方細長的手指靈巧地翻閱著《世界食肉樹大全》（Flesh-Eating Trees of the World，六年級的草藥課中會使用到的書籍）發出沙沙聲響，一邊皺著眉頭思考著，一邊習慣性地咬著羽毛筆，然後少年感覺到他的視線，轉頭對他眨了眨祖母綠的眼睛，給了他一個小小的微笑後繼續謄寫，而臉上帶著快樂的紅暈顯示著對方的心情很好。

 

男人單手握拳底在嘴唇上，擋住自己越發上揚的嘴角。

 

他低頭繼續瀏覽各司其職的食死徒們送來的報告，新加入的食死徒們幾乎都是聰明人，報告內容都顯示不需要他煩惱；但仍有一群腦袋愚蠢卻又死忠的舊僕人需要偉大的黑魔王提點，向來慷慨的他拿起羽毛筆霑上墨水，華麗的字跡開始飛舞，給予精簡的建議與提醒要善用腦袋。

 

Voldemort繼續攤開下一卷的羊皮紙，內容是一個禮拜前的食死徒會議紀錄◎，上次懸而未果的魔法部長人選讓他腥紅色的眼睛發出愉快的光芒，這陣子被光明派痛罵得無地自容的Fudge被迫下台，還算有智慧地把各種重要的訊息交接給Scrimgeour（昆爵、斯克林杰），但他們不知道的是——整個魔法部早就被他掌控住了。

 

雖然不斷地對民眾宣傳他能帶給英國魔法界更好的未來，但男人根本沒有打算去接任魔法部部長，他更喜歡身處於政府架構之外，並暗中操控著整個魔法部。因為這樣，他能在魔法世界中埋下猜忌感與不確定感，同時也塑造出他已經改過向善、絲毫不眷戀權力的假象，從而削弱反對魔法部與食死徒的力量。

 

在上次的會議中，狂熱於戰鬥的Dolohov與Yaxley（牙克厲、亞克斯利）等多數人強烈乞求他先殺死難搞強勢的Scrimgeour，再用Imperius Curse（蠻橫咒、奪魂咒）來控制同樣在魔法部任職多年但相對能力弱小的Thicknesse（希克尼、辛克尼斯，在原著第七集的傀儡魔法部長），並將其扶植成一名魁儡部長。

 

想到這裡，Voldemort露出玩味的笑容，他能夠明白為何多數的食死徒們期望能殺死Scrimgeour，除了那個人在Auror的職業生涯裡抓了他不少的僕人之外，那活像一頭老獅子的Auror主任可不是隨便一個人就能輕易用Imperius Curse控制住的，關於這一點，他的愚蠢僕人們還算有自知之明。

 

 

_不過，要是能完全操控一個心志堅定的人，_

_這不是挺令人感到興奮的嗎？_

 

 

再者，比起普通文官的Thicknesse，一生奉獻於魔法界安寧的Scrimgeour，大部分時間都用來與黑巫師戰鬥，在整個政府單位中，對方的形象是如此的正義與敏銳，這樣一個更果斷、更有魄力的傢伙反而能令搖擺不定的民眾感到信服與安心，這絕對是魁儡部長的最好人選。

 

_如此一來，得找個時間親自去打招呼呢。_

 

Voldemort愉快地收起紙張。

 

 

 

Harry雖然很好奇Voldemort手上的資料，但他並不急著去察看裡面的內容，因為自從他們相互坦承以待後，男人是樂於與他分享自己的偉大計畫的。

 

所以少年正努力與藥草學作業奮鬥著，這次的論文題目是：疙瘩藤與其的莢果，也是在幾週後的實作課程內容。他首先參考了《世界食肉樹大全》上提供的疙瘩藤的特性與危險，例如：佈滿節疤的疙瘩藤只有再受侵擾時會主動攻擊，藤蔓會立刻竄出長長的刺藤，還有要攜帶怎樣的護具才能接近疙瘩藤；但是關於莢果的部分，教科書上只簡單提到要從疙瘩藤的洞取出就沒有多做贅述了。

 

顯然手上的書籍並不具備這樣的資訊，Harry抬頭望著環繞著自己的驚人藏書，可是東廂書房的缺點就是太大又毫無分類，該怎麼找起？很快地少年靈機一動，他怎麼會忘了身旁就有一個天才可以問，他戳了戳英俊男人的手臂：「Voldemort，你知道有哪本書是關於疙瘩藤的莢果？」

 

少年看見男人從寫滿密密麻麻文字的羊皮紙抬起頭望向他，對方揚起好看的眉毛，思考不過一秒的時間，就舉起白色的魔杖優雅地揮動，接著一本厚重的精裝書從二樓的書櫃上飛過來停在桌上。

 

「《魔藥材料採集指南》◆裡面的食肉樹篇有詳細的紀載，足夠寫滿十二英寸長。」Voldemort滿意地看見Harry露出驚訝地表情。

 

Harry粗略地翻閱了內容，關於疙瘩藤的資料足足有十幾頁，還有詳細的彩色圖解，他開心地道：「嘿！我就知道你一定能幫我找到，謝謝啦！」

 

Voldemort笑而不語，只是注視著轉過頭後，專注地盯著書本的Harry，接著少年伸手隨意地將額邊幾縷細碎捲髮捋到了耳上，他的注意力轉往對方肉多圓潤的耳垂上，完全移不開眼睛，甚至覺得上面的小絨毛很可愛。

 

正想著要是能舔一下該有多好的時候，Harry突然停下筆，轉頭看向他，男人一臉正經地問，彷彿心生歹念的人不是自己：「怎麼了嗎？」

 

「嗯……你過來一點。」少年拉了拉男人的手臂。

 

Voldemort順從Harry的力道，往對方傾身過去，在他想問要做甚麼事的時候，少年迅速地揚起頭，對著他的嘴唇親了上來，柔軟的觸感還沒享受夠，對方就很快速地退開身體，低著頭不讓他看見表情，但那發紅的耳朵證實了方才的事情，臉幾乎埋在羊皮紙裡的少年害羞地拋出一句話：「這是獎勵。」

 

 

_或許就是這些最微不足道的事情，_

_才能在不經意間滲入靈魂深處。_

 

 

男人想著，伸出手撫摸少年的臉。

 

他在融合了魂器之後，漸漸地重拾過去捨棄的情感。即使如此，過去靈魂完好的自己不曾明白愛的意義，那麼現在的他即使收復了幾塊魂片，也依然不清楚佔有慾與愛有何區別；然而在與Harry的相處之中，對方總是努力地給予他一種前所未有的感受、他從未體驗過的情緒，那份微醺的柔和，又甜又溫暖的心情也許就是所謂的愛，而他覺得如果愛是一種液體的話，那麼他現在應該快窒息了。

 

「男孩，如果還有問題，都可以問我喔。」

 

他的無恥發言得到了少年的瞪視，但他只覺得那眼神充滿撒嬌的意涵。

 

 

 

 

 

 

「你知道嗎？那些人全嚇傻了，完全沒想到我會無聲咒！」

 

Voldemort正坐在他們的床邊，一邊看著Harry背著他整理書櫃（少年從他的書房搜刮了不少書籍，數量多到必須擺放至最上層了），一邊傾聽少年分享這禮拜的校園生活。如他所料的，對方說的內容完全沒有提及他被傷害的事情，只告訴他在學校裡遇到的快樂的事情。

 

男人的耳朵十分認真地聽著對方的生活日常，嘴上還能適時地回答一兩句話，但他的目光卻是黏在少年的屁股與墊起的腳尖難以轉移，畢竟對方渾圓飽滿的屁股在睡裙的遮掩下依然是線條優美，還有那淨白的裸足也不知怎麼的令他著迷。

 

當然Voldemort不會壓抑這份界線內的慾望，在確定Harry放上最後一本書的時候，他已經悄悄地站到對方身後，從背後一把抱住清瘦的另一半，而少年的身體很軟、很熱，還帶著一股清雅的香氣（梅林才知道為什麼他們明明使用相同的沐浴乳，但他就是覺得少年特別的好聞），他附在對方耳邊低語，灼熱的氣息噴灑在可愛的的耳尖上：「Harry，我能吻你嗎？」

 

Voldemort的渾厚低沉的嗓音中帶著一絲沙啞，呼出來的熱氣讓Harry癢得很，忍不住稍稍地躲避，耳尖微微地發紅，雖然今天已經吻過兩次了，但他仍覺得有些害臊，可也覺得很期待，於是紅著臉點了點頭。

 

男人寬大的手掌捏住少年的下巴，霸道地將對方的頭扳向自己，讓懷中的人兒向後仰頭，他熱切地吸吮了紅潤的嘴唇，接著像是把這禮拜累積的渴望全數爆發出來，他撬開少年的牙關，帶來更炙熱、更加淋漓盡致的吻，毫不留情地掠奪對方嘴裡的口水，不斷地發出滋滋的水聲。

 

他多麼希望能把Harry一口吞掉，因為如果他們能夠融為一體，他就不會如此渴望對方；但若Harry在他的身體裡，他卻又無法忍受不能擁抱少年的焦躁，於是貪婪的他選擇用舌尖挑逗，並充滿佔有欲地舔舐對方口腔壁上的黏膜，與一顆又一顆的牙齒。

 

 

結束長達三分鐘的深吻，Voldemort一臉饜足地把頭靠在Harry肩上，用著沾染彼此口水的嘴唇摩擦對方耳後那細緻的皮膚，他現在完全處於水深火熱之中，嗓音包含著難以隱藏的情慾：「都是你害的，Harry。」

 

「呃……什麼？」Harry還有些恍惚，覺得自己的身體正癱軟著，他完全是背靠在Voldemort身上，若不是對方一雙圍在他胸口的臂彎，他幾乎都快被酥麻的舌吻給搞得天旋地轉，困惑地問，「我對你做了什麼嗎？」

 

「如果你沒有去學校，我就不會如此狼狽，你該為此負責，男孩。」男人厚顏無恥地開口，並咬了咬少年快滴出血來的耳垂。

 

「我不明白為什麼你很狼狽？嗯、你不要亂摸啦！快點放開我！」

 

Harry還是不懂Voldemort想表達的意思，只能一手扶在書架上，一手試圖阻止男人寬厚的手掌胡亂地在他胸前游移，直到不斷扭動身體想掙脫束縛的少年，感覺到一個又堅硬又炙熱的巨物頂著他的屁股時，他才瞬間停下的動作並驚訝地倒抽一口氣。

 

感覺到Harry停止掙扎，Voldemort反而加重了搓揉對方乳頭與摩擦那充滿彈性股瓣的力道，他繼續用低沉渾厚的嗓音去攻略少年的耳膜：「你知道嗎？你讓偉大的黑魔王只能抱著你的枕頭，聞著上面殘留的味道自慰，是你讓我變成如此可憐，你難道不願意會此負責任嗎？Harry？」

 

Harry知道自己應該大罵身後的男人一聲變態，或是往對方臉上揍上一拳，但卻有一些畫面無法壓抑地在腦袋裡浮現，畢竟他確實看過男人對著他自瀆，他的大腦自動描繪出對方抱著枕頭的情形，他的臉蛋漲得更熱了。

 

男人感覺到懷中少年的身體不再反抗，而且對方沒有立刻拒絕他，就代表他有機會要求一些特別的福利：「那麼，親愛的Harry，你願意為我做些什麼嗎？」

 

少年內心掙扎一會兒，因為他知道男人渴望什麼，但他仍是需要更多時間來忘記過去的傷痕。本來想要拒絕的，可是他想到男人似乎一直都是性慾高漲的，卻只對他表現出強烈的反應，一想對方這樣的面貌只對他展示，他就莫名地感到燥熱，而且這陣子他們越發緊密的關係，勢必會發展得更加親密，他有些害臊地開口：「我……呃……如果是跟之前一樣的，不做到最後的話，我想我可以——」

 

Harry話都還沒說完，他就感覺到睡裙以一種迅雷不及掩耳的速度被拉了起來，接著一隻長著薄繭的大手就順著四角褲的褲頭滑了進來，肆無忌憚地揉捏著他的臀肉，然後一個熱呼呼又硬梆梆的條狀物貼上了他的股縫，這個熟悉的肉體接觸讓他的身體瞬間僵硬了，但他忍住那份竄出頭的恐懼，因為他相信Voldemort會尊重他，所以選擇用力地握住對方在他胸前的手。

 

「放輕鬆，Harry，直到你願意前，我都不會越界的。」Voldemort溫柔地在Harry耳邊呢喃，安撫著少年顫抖的身體，見對方往他看了一眼，翠綠的眼睛有些不安，但更多的是信任，男人心情愉悅地引導Harry彎腰向前傾，並把雙手抵在書架上。

 

「這、這樣嗎？」少年扶著書櫃。

 

「對，做得很好，Harry。」男人繼續鼓勵著少年的順從，他的手則摸上了對方的大腿，用著寬大的掌面摩娑平日隱藏在衣服布料之下，因此顯得較為細緻的大腿肌膚，他的嘴唇貼在對方耳朵低語，「現在把雙腳併攏。」

 

Harry總覺得Voldemort的聲音沙啞得好溫柔，他乖乖地聽話照做，夾緊雙腿，接著一個前所未有的接觸讓他一陣頭皮發麻，忍不住睜大眼睛。

 

他從沒想過能用身體的其他部位做這樣的事情。

 

因為男人的陰莖沿著他的股縫，插進了他的大腿與大腿間的縫隙裡，他甚至能感覺到Voldemort緩慢在他腿間抽插時，連帶著不斷摩擦著他的雙球，少年覺得臉都要燒起來了，他咬緊嘴唇不發出驚呼，低下頭往身下看，只看見白色的布料，幸好睡裙擋住了那些情色的畫面，否則他一定會羞愧地逃跑的。

 

 

 

啪、啪、啪……

 

響亮的肉體拍擊聲迴盪在房間裡，Harry非常想掩住雙耳不去聽那令人害臊的聲音，但他必須撐著身體才能承受Voldemort的力道。隨著時間流失，少年覺得自己下腹有一股燥熱在流動，他清楚這樣的生理現象，自己竟然因為對方的動作而感到興奮了，他的性器被Voldemort摩擦得勃起了，他這才意識到原來自己是對男人抱有性欲的。

 

「一起吧。」男人當然感覺到少年陰莖的柱身漸漸被他摩擦的硬挺，他伸出舌頭舔舐對方的耳朵，誘惑地說，「會很舒服的，男孩。」

 

少年被那越疊越高的酥麻感搞得全身像團火球，尤其是男人蠱惑的性感聲調，讓他忍不住伸出手往睡裙下探去，覆上自己抬頭的陰莖，手掌緊握著柱身時，他發出了滿足的嘆息。

 

Harry情不自禁地上下套弄著，他的手指在移動的時候，還能感覺到被Voldemort龜頭頂弄的觸感，而男人似乎變得更興奮了，不斷地揉捏著他的胸肌與乳頭；啃咬著他的頸脖，夾雜著他的名字；連身下的律動也越來越快、越來越大力，他被這樣的挑逗惹得渾身顫抖。

 

青澀的少年被從未體驗的刺激沖刷得意亂情迷，想讓這份舒服感達到高峰，於是側過頭向Voldemort索吻，對方看見他的動作，腥紅的雙眼發出一絲精光，露出一抹微笑後吻上了他，令少年詫異的是，男人的手包裹住了他的手，與他一起套弄他的性器，他不知道為什麼自己因為對方這個動作變得更興奮了，發出愉快的嗚咽。

 

結束熱吻後，Voldemort和Harry一起喘息，對方沉溺於情慾地發出細小的呻吟，甚至還柔軟地呼喚他的名字，這讓男人倍感興奮，於是他控制著少年的手加快套弄的速度，慷慨地用指尖摩擦對方柱頭上的小洞，刺激得讓懷中的人立刻繃緊身體。

 

Harry感覺到有一股電流竄過全身，滿溢的快感讓他到達頂點，他弓起身體，全身不自覺地顫抖著，一注一注的精液向前射出，他的腦袋一片空白，因為從被Voldemort抓來之後，他完全沒有自慰過，所以現在只覺得好舒服、好滿足。

 

同時，少年聽到耳邊傳來熟悉的悶哼聲，男人埋進他的肩窩低吼著，對方的陰莖一抖一抖噴出液體，射在他的雙腿間，甚至有些濺到他的手指上，他難為情地把精液擦在睡裙上，才注意到自己射出的液體早已把睡裙染濕了一塊。

 

 

 

當兩人都從高潮的餘韻冷靜下來，只是親暱地耳鬢廝磨，Harry感覺到Voldemort擁抱的力道變小了點，他轉頭饜足地啃咬男人的鼻尖後，捏了捏對方的手掌，小聲地說：「我想去洗澡，身體都黏黏的。」

 

Voldemort凝視著Harry被欲望洗刷得深沉的綠眼睛，還有發紅的臉頰與被汗水打濕的劉海，他感覺到他的某個地方又有精神了，於是他一把抱起少年，大步地往他們的床走去。

 

Harry還沒搞懂發生甚麼事的時候，已經被丟在床上，他慌張地想要起身，卻看見本來只被脫到大腿上的四角褲被Voldemort一把扯下，瀟灑地往身後一丟，接著他被男人壓制住，身體呈現側躺，然後一個又濕滑又硬挺的東西擠入了他的大腿根部。

 

 

「等等，我、我不……」

 

 

再多的拒絕都消失於一個深情的熱吻裡。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＊Aquamenti（水水噴咒、造水咒）：需要用水時的好用咒語，不論是想喝水，或是火場需要救火，只要這一句就能搞定。所以，霍格華茲學校從來不用為建築物消防安全傷腦筋，因為這是學生的必修咒語，在六年級則特別用無聲咒的方式施展。

◆完全是虛構的，沒有這本書。

◎YCC04，Harry的開學日，Lord送對方搭火車後，召集食死徒會議的那一次。

 

 

 

 

 

↓文中火熱的背後式的圖，雖然我畫完之後發現Harry的腳沒有併攏，而且睡裙畫得像普通的衣服，照理說應該要有很大的皺褶XD！最後，Lord一直都是乖乖帶著婚戒的新好男人。

 

 

 

 


End file.
